Miko's champion
by Heroman95
Summary: When Miko's parents come to Jasper to take her home. It's up to her friends, or more specifically Jack, to save her.


**AN: This is a story for all the Jack and Miko shippers out there. This is going to be my first one shot and my first rated M story, so remember be honest but fair. So let's jump into it.**

* * *

It had been a few years now since the defeat of the Decepticons. And for the Autobot's human friends, life had relatively returned to normal. Everyone started to move forward with their lives, Jack just recently turned eighteen and was now officially done with school. After the Autobots left for home, he quit his job at the drive thru and took a job as a mechanic at a local garage. After he lived through the experience that he did, he decided that he wanted to do more with his life than just bring people their food; and all the riding he did with Arcee made his new career choice easy. He wanted to fix cars and work with his hands, and after working hard for two years he was finally able to buy the garage he was working at, which was later renamed Darby Motors.

Raf was fifteen and still in school. But everyone of his friends knew that he was smart enough to skip a couple of grades, if he really wanted to. When it came to school work, he excelled at his studies. He was only in the 10th grade, and yet some of the more advanced courses were easier for him than they were for most of the senior class. He always said that when he grew up that he wanted to be a scientist; and all of his friends and family knew that he could do it too.

Miko was seventeen and also still in school, she was almost eighteen now and only a few months away from graduation. She wasn't smart like Raf or responsible like Jack. But the one thing that she had going for her was that she was always so sure of herself. Whenever somebody asked her what she wanted to be when she graduated, her answer was always the same, a rockstar. And when they asked her why, she said it was because music was always so very important to her. And when Miko examined her life, she couldn't find one thing about it that she hated. Things were okay for her back in Japan, but when she came to the states, things became so unbelievably great. She was keeper to one of the greatest secrets in the world, she had the adventure of a lifetime, she had amazing friends, and for once her future couldn't seem more brighter than it did right now.

Although for June and Fowler, their lives remained pretty much unchanged. Fowler was still a high ranking agent of the government, who had made some but not a lot of headway in winning June's affections. June was still a nurse at the hospital, only now she had been responsible for saving far more lives than she could count. Her son was so very proud of her, which he often told her whenever he came to see her at work. Every time he helped out with the bills or brought her a home made lunch, she was reminded of just how good of a person that her son really was. And she knew that one day he would be a great man and go on to do great things.

* * *

One day after coming home from school, Miko's host mom had informed her that she received a letter from her parents back in Japan. She went up to her room to read it in private, and by the time she finished reading it she couldn't believe what it said. Apparently her parents had to discuss something with her that was so urgent that they felt the need to fly all the way to Jasper, just to tell her what it was. The note said that they would arrive tomorrow morning, bright and early. After that Miko started to worry. "What could they possibly want?" she said. Acting on pure instinct she called both Raf and Jack, and told them that they had to meet up and discuss something. And with being the good friends that they are, they agreed to her request almost instantly. So they all agreed to meet up at Jack's mom's house so they could talk

Sometime after Jack bought the garage, he managed to find a rather low rent apartment to move into. His mom was a little broken hearted to find that out, she still thought that Jack was a little young to leave home, and now she was starting to develop empty nest syndrome. But Jack assured her that he wasn't moving far and that he would always be around when she wanted to see him. Not only was she relieved to hear that but she also wanted to help Jack out with some of the money troubles she knew that he would encounter. She knew that with him paying for the garage and an apartment that he might not be able to afford a new car, so she just gave him her red sedan. At first Jack was a little hesitant to take it, but then she reminded him that Fowler had given her a new car in his latest attempt to woo her. Now that he had a car it was easier for him to get around town, but he was also rebuilding a beat up super bike that he found in his spare time. So now there he was driving to his mom's house in his sedan with Raf as his passenger, so they could meet up and talk with Miko.

When they all finally got there, Jack suggested that they discuss this upstairs in the privacy of his old room. For the most part his room remained unchanged, only a few pieces of furniture stayed behind after he moved out. The only things left in the room was his bed in the corner, a night stand, his old dresser and a desk with a chair. When Jack left he took all his clothes and most of his belongings with him; the place he moved into already had nice furniture so he left a few pieces of his own behind in case he ever came back. "I still can't believe it, when she said that my room was just the way I left it she wasn't kidding. She must not have had the heart to get rid of anything" Jack said as he looked around his room.

"So anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk about, Miko?" Jack asked. "My parents are coming to Jasper, their plane arrives tomorrow morning, and I was so nervous that I just really needed to talk to my friends about this." "Okay, that's a little unexpected, but your parents are flying all the way from Japan to see you, isn't that a good thing?" Raf inquired. "Maybe, but in the letter they sent me they said that there was something urgent that they needed to discuss with me. And apparently it was so important that they needed to fly all the way here just to tell me. So hopefully you can understand why I'm so nervous, I mean what if it's something bad?" "Then we'll deal with it, together" Raf stated.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Miko. "Absolutely, we're all in this together, and no matter what happens, we got your back" Jack answered her with such certainty in his voice. "Thank you, you guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for" Miko said while griping them both in a group hug. So a plan was forged for Miko to speak to her folks tomorrow when they arrive, and then she and her friends would meet up at the same place and talk about what was said between her and her parents.

* * *

The next day when her parents arrived in Jasper, they said that they would be checking in to a local motel. But Miko's host family wouldn't hear of it. They said that they were family and that they would stay with them at their house. So now her parents had moved into the gust bedroom right across the hall. After they finished unpacking, they took Miko aside to tell her some pretty nerve wracking news. When Miko learned why her parents wanted to see her so badly, she was so heartbroken that she walked right out of the house and went to go find Jack and Raf. After what she just found out, she knew that she would need her friends to comfort her.

Later that day, they all met up again in Jack's old room, and Miko started to explain things to them. "I'm leaving, I'm going back to Japan" she said with sorrow laced in her voice. "What?" both Jack and Raf said in unison. "Apparently my parents want me to move back to Japan with them so that I can become the respectable Japanese woman I was always ment to be, or so they say. That's why they came here, to take me home before I turn eighteen and am legally able to make my own decisions. They want me to go home, get a nice job and get married, they already started to look for an appropriate suitor for me. So now I can't even choose who I want to marry. Anyway, they gave me a day to get my affairs in order and say goodbye to my friends, so that's what I'm doing now, saying goodbye."

"Well you don't want to go back, do you?" Jack asked. "Of course not, everything I love is here in Jasper, all the good memories I've made, my friends, and the freedom to choose what I want to do with my life" she said. "Well did you try talking to your parents?" Raf questioned. "Yeah but they won't listen, they know that I'm turning eighteen soon and they are intent on getting me home before that happens." "Well, we're not giving up, we'll find a way out of this Miko, you have my word" Jack stated with absolute resolve. At that point Miko had wrapped her arms around her friends in a great big hug, with a few tears streaming down her face. She knew that her situation was bleak, but it was a great deal of comfort to know that her friends would never give up on her.

When the day turned to night, Jack could be found sitting alone in his apartment trying to figure out a way to save Miko from her current predicament. Then an idea came to him, it was crazy but it was an idea. He quickly pulled out his phone and called Miko. He waited for a moment, and then when she finally picked up he started to speak. "Hey Miko, I just wanted to call and check up on you. And to tell you that I think I've figured a way out for you." "What are you talking about Jack?" "What time do you and your parents leave tomorrow?" "Our plane leaves at noon, so probably around that time. They said that they'd let me say goodbye to my friends one last time before we leave." "Alright then that gives me time, don't worry I've got a plan. By tomorrow I'll convince your parents to let you stay, I won't fail you, I promise" he said as he hung up.

Not long after his phone call to Miko, Jack got in his car and drove to his mom's house. When he got there, he went into his mother's room and began his search for the item he was looking for. "Alright, where is it?" he said to himself as he looked all over the place. Soon enough he found what he was looking for. "Yes, I hope she doesn't mind me borrowing this" he said as he grabbed it and left. From this point forward he was a man on a mission.

* * *

When the day came for Miko's inevitable departure, all the people she cared about came to see her off. They all agreed to meet right in front of June's house to say goodbye. The group consisted of Miko, her parents, Raf, June, and even Fowler. But Jack was nowhere to be seen. The thing that hurt Miko the most was that he couldn't even bother to show up; especially after he promised to fight for her right to stay. Her and her parents were just about to leave, when suddenly Jack came running at them at full speed shouting "WAIT!" When he finally caught up to them, he took the time to address her parents. "Mr.& Mrs. Nakadai, you can't take Miko back to Japan with you" he stated. "And why not?" her father asked. "Yeah, why not Jack?" Miko asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "If you want Miko to get married and have a life, then you're a little late. Because she does have a life, and she already has a husband" he announced. "She does?" her father said sounding shocked. "I do?" Miko asked sounding just as equally surprised.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said husband, well not yet anyway. You see, me and your daughter have been dating for a while now. I love her and there's something that I've been meaning to ask her. Miko, will you marry me?" Jack asked as he got down on one knee and showed her an engagement ring. "Um, sure, I mean yes" she said as he slid the ring onto her finger. After that she leaned down to give Jack a hug, but in actuality she whispered in his ear "What are you doing?" "Fake it like you mean it" was his only response. When they separated, her parents decided to speak up. "Miko, is this true, are you and this boy really in love?" Miko knew that she had to say something fast, so thinking on her feet she just said the first thing that came to mind. "Uh, yeah it's true, every word of it. We've been together for a long time now, and I guess he just decided to take the next big step."

Everyone who witnessed this whole thing, was simply blown away. All of them excluding Miko's parents knew that none of this was true. Jack was just trying to keep her in the country. But June wasn't paying attention to that, instead she was focusing on the ring on Miko's finger. For some reason she thought that ring looked familiar, and then it hit her. She was going to have a long talk with Jack after Miko's folks left. "What's your name, boy?" Mr. Nakadai asked. "Jack Darby" he answered back. "Well Jack, in light of what we just learned, I think that it would be wise to postpone our trip until all the questions we have are answered. So why don't you and your mother come over for dinner tonight, that way we can get to know our soon to be son in law" Mr. Nakadai said in a serious tone. "That sounds lovely, we'll be there" he replied. When Miko and her family were gone, June looked at her son with spite and said "Everyone inside now."

When they were all inside, Fowler asked the obvious question. "What was that; look son I know you care for Miko, we all do, but this sounds like a green card marriage to me, which last I checked was against the law." "Well, I was really hoping that since we helped save the world, that the government would look the other way for once" Jack said. "Where'd you get the ring, Jack?" June asked. "From the box in your room; I know that it was one of the last things dad gave you before he left, but I didn't know if I had the kind of money to go ring shopping right now. I also know that dad has done a lot of wrong by you and me, so I thought that maybe leaving that ring behind might be the one time that he got to do something right. Look the way I see it, Miko's my friend and she truly doesn't want to go back with her parents, she's family and that means we can't turn our backs on her. So I'm not asking you to be okay with this but I am asking you to understand. I am not abandoning her to fate." June could tell that he was serious and that nothing would stop him. And that left her with only one thing to say "Well then, I guess we've got a dinner to prepare for."

* * *

Later at Miko's host parents house, Jack, his mom, Miko and her family were all sitting down at a table in the dining room. While everyone else ate, Miko couldn't stop looking at the ring on her finger. It was a simple ring with one diamond in the center; but it felt like much more than that to her. Granted it was the first piece of jewelry she had ever received from a guy; but for some reason the feeling of it being on her finger just felt right to her. Halfway through the meal, Mr. Nakadai saw fit to ask Jack a question. "So Jack, what do you do for a living?" "I'm...an entrepreneur" he said nervously. "Oh I didn't know you ran your own business, well what is it exactly that you do at this business of yours?" "Uh, I run a local garage called Darby motors." As soon as he herd that, Mr. Nakadai became disenchanted. "You don't think that maybe you set your goals a little too low with that one; because my daughter deserves the best, and frankly your chosen profession seems a bit inadequate to me" he said with harsh honesty. As those words left his mouth, both June and Miko became upset with her father's current train of thought.

"Dad, be nice; I've seen Jack work, he's actually pretty good with his hands. I think Jack could probably fix anything that has a motor" Miko murmured. "It's ok Miko" Jack said before turning his attention to her father. "Mr. Nakadai, cars break down all the time, and when they do people bring their business to me, and that business helps me take care of myself and the people that matter to me. So maybe it's not as desirable as some of the work that you do, but it's an honest days work, and I bet that even you have had car trouble at least once in your life. When I first met your daughter I was working at a drive thru, until one day she told me that I was ment to do so much more with my life, so now I do. So you're right when you say that Miko deserves the best, and maybe that's more than I can ever give her. But I love her and I'm never going to stop trying to make her happy, nor am I ever going to give up on her." When he finished, Miko was truly touched by all the nice thing that Jack said about her, but the only thing that surprised June was the lengths that Jack was willing to go to help his friends.

"Do you truly love our daughter that much?" Mrs. Nakadai asked. "Yes, I do" Jack answered honestly. "Then you have my blessing, what about you dear?" she asked her husband. He took a good long look at Jack and said "Jack you seem like a good kid who was raised right, and yet I think I sense something more to you. That strong sense of responsibility and the eagerness to help people; maybe that's why you and your mother chose those certain careers, her a nurse and you a mechanic. So when you say that you'll take care of my daughter, I know you're telling the truth. But I still have to ask, Miko, is this what you want? Do you want to stay here with him or do you want to come home to find a husband?" he asked while turning his sights on his daughter. Miko took one look at her ring, then back to Jack, and said "Yes, I want to stay with Jack." "Then you have my blessing" her father said.

Before Jack and his mom could leave, Mr. Nakadai asked what kind of wedding Jack and Miko were going to have. Jack said that he was thinking about having a small simple wedding at a chapel, if that was okay with everybody else. Miko's parents said that they would be ok with that, as long as they were allowed to attend. Jack agreed to their request, and then he and his mother left them to discuss things amongst themselves. When Jack and his mom got home, he felt that he had to say something to her. "Mom, I'm sorry that I took the ring without asking you first. But I just really wanted to help Miko out; it didn't seem fair that everyone else had a choice except for her." "You know Jack, I always hoped that you would find a nice girl to marry; I just never thought that it would be born out of a ploy to keep her in the country. But anyone who has the courage to risk everything for love, even if it is just the love of a friend, is someone that I'll always be proud of. You didn't do it for yourself, you did it for her, and that's what makes you noble, that's what makes you a hero. And I'd say that puts you at least one step above your dad, if not more. So it looks like we've got a wedding to plan" she said while resting a hand on her son's shoulder.

* * *

The wedding was scheduled to take place in one week's time; so everyone was scurrying around trying to get things ready. June gave Miko her old wedding dress to wear at the ceremony, they had to adjust it to fit her but when they were done, it looked very nice on her. June even told her how wonderful she thought that she looked in it. Everyone thought that it would be a good idea for Jack and Miko to spend as much time together as they could before the wedding, so they went on a few dates, and eventually went to pick out some wedding rings. Agent Fowler had given them money to go ring shopping, so in the end they settled on two simple silver wedding bands. Miko had the one for Jack engraved to say "My hero". And Jack had Miko's engraved to say "My love."

On one of their last dates before the wedding, Jack and Miko spent time at a sit down restaurant. And when it was time for them to leave, they decided to take a stroll through Jasper. They walked for a bit, until Miko decided to speak her mind to Jack. "You know Jack, I know you're only doing this so that I can stay. But if you're not careful, then you might get stuck with me for the rest of your life. So if you want out, then now's your chance, I won't hold you to anything." "Not a chance" was his only reply. "Look Miko, remember when we had dinner with your parents, and how I stood up to your dad, well I ment every word I said that night. I'm doing this so that you can have a choice just like everyone else. And as far as being married goes; I don't think that being stuck with you would be a bad thing at all, as a matter of fact, I think that it could be enjoyable to spend the rest of my life with you. Everything's going to be alright Miko, you'll see." Miko immediately wrapped her arms around Jack in a hug, with tears of joy in her eyes and said "Thank you Jack." "You are most welcome" he responded. After they separated, Jack walked Miko to the front door of her house. But before Jack could leave, they both leaned in to share a long and sweet passionate kiss.

At the end of the week, on Miko's eighteenth birthday, everyone drove to Vegas to have a small and simple wedding at a chapel. Jack had asked Raf to be his best man, to which he agreed. And Miko's host mom stepped in for her as maid of honor. June was videotaping the whole thing for prosperity' sake, with Fowler right beside her. He was so glad that June finally accepted his advances. Although Jack did tell him not to break her heart. Jack was wearing his father's old tux, and even though he hated his dad for leaving him and his mother, he still thought that he could get some use out of the old suit. When the music started playing, Miko's father was walking her down the aisle. Jack was just blown away by seeing Miko in that dress, he couldn't believe that this was happening. Her father walked her all the way to where Jack was standing and then went to go take his seat. Jack lifted up her vale reveling her face and said "Wow, you look really beautiful Miko." "Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself" she said.

Then the minister asked if they had any vows that they wanted to exchange. They said that they did, and both agreed that Jack would go first. "Miko, you and I have been on an incredible adventure, and I know that it's selfish of me to say, but I don't want it to stop. I never would've guessed that I would hook up with a punk rocker chick, and I never would've thought that I would fall in love with my best friend. But that's something that I wouldn't change for the world. I know how important your music is to you, and I know that you will be a great rock star one day. Ever since my dad left me and my mom; I've always said that I would be a better man, husband and a better father than him, and I know that's possible as long as I'm with you. You are amazing Miko, and I'm always going to be right here cheering my heart out for you, while you set the world on fire with your music. I love you Miko, now and forever."

Miko knew that it would be hard to top what Jack said in his vows. But that doesn't mean that she wasn't going to try. "Jack, this last week has been unbelievable, and you've been just wonderful. You stood your ground against my parents, and did all of this, just so that I would be happy. You fought for me, and risked everything so that I could stay here, the one place where I feel the most at home. Sometimes I wonder why you would do all this for me, but then I remember it's because you really care about me. You've got the biggest, most kind heart I've ever seen. I never thought that I would be getting married at such a young age, but at the same time, I'm glad that it's you who will be my husband. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life making you just as happy as you've made me right now. You're my best friend Jack, and you always will be, I love you."

When they were finished with their vows, Raf handed them both their rings. After they slid the rings on each other's fingers, the minister proceeded with the ceremony. "Do you Jack Darby, take Miko Nakadai as your lawfully wedded wife? For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health? For better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" "I do" Jack responded. "And do you Miko Nakadai, take Jack Darby as your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health? For better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" "I do" she answered back. "If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece." When no one answered, he continued. "Then by the power vested in me by the state of Navada, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

By then, Jack and Miko had captured each other's lips in a passionate kiss that had bonded them together in the eyes of the Lord and everyone else who was present. Then Miko turned to the crowd to throw her bouquet, to which June unexpectedly caught. After their business at the chapel was concluded, Jack and Miko went outside to his car and drove off. The car had a just married sign on it's back, with the traditional tin cans dragging behind it. But weather they were going to Jack's apartment or Miko's house, or even some place else, it didn't matter to them. They were now officially on their honeymoon.

* * *

They eventually decided to go back to Jack's apartment, where they would spend the night. Miko sat on the bed while Jack remained standing, and then Miko began to speak. "You know, I had originally asked your mom to be my maid of honor, but she turned me down." "Yeah, she told me about that, she said that she was flattered but that she wanted to sit in a place where she could see everything, and videotape everything. Today was a pretty big deal for her, you know with her son getting married and all. She probably just wanted to record everything for memory sake; but everything worked out in the end, so I guess that's all that matters" he said.

"So what happens now, I mean technically it's still our honeymoon. So are you going to give me a night full of passion or something like that?" she asked. "Only if you want me to; I'm not going to force myself on you, and I'm not going to take advantage of you either. I have too much respect for you to do that, plus that's not the kind of person I am, and it's not the kind of person I want to be, ever." Miko knew that Jack was a good guy, but she had no idea how good until right now. "Well in that case, I have just one question for you" she said while she stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How did I ever get so lucky to have a friend like you? Someone who was willing to go to such lengths just to help me, even when he didn't have to. You even went so far as to marry me so that I can stay in the country. Jack, I don't even know how to begin to thank you" she said. "You just did" he stated right before Miko captured his lips in a kiss. Right after the kiss, Jack asked "So is that a yes to the night of passion you mentioned or-" Jack trailed off before Miko interrupted him. "Oh you better believe it" she said as she dragged him back to the bed with her.

As they lied down on the bed, they began a fierce make out session. Miko started to help Jack out of his tux, and he in return helped her out of her wedding dress. Soon they were both in their underwear, and couldn't keep their hands off each other. Jack placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and several small ones down the side of her neck. Miko could swear that she could feel her body temperature rising as Jack's muscles were pressed against her. A few minutes went by until they tossed their underwear on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Jack positioned himself in front of Miko, right between her legs, and asked her. "Alright Miko, are you ready?" "Absolutely, let's get this show on the road" she said as Jack slowly slid his member into her entrance. As he pushed through her hymen, taking away her virginity, Miko began to cry out in pain and even started to bleed a little. "I'm sorry Miko, but don't worry, I won't move until you're ready" he said after he saw the blood and realised how much it must have hurt. "Thank you" was her only response.

Jack waited until he was sure that Miko was alright, and then he started to slowly thrust into her. With every thrust he could hear Miko moan in pleasure, it must have felt pretty nice for her. While he continued, Miko started to play with her boobs in an attempt to relieve some of her sexual tension. "Ah, Jack, that feels so good. Oh, keep going" she said in between moans. "Whatever you say, honey" he said while using a pet name for her. Soon his thrusts became faster, with more power packed behind them. Their breathing became heavy, and soon they began to sweat. Even though this was Jack's first time with a girl, he knew that he would be approaching his limit soon. He could feel his member twitching, begging for release. "Miko, I can't hold on much longer. I think I have to-." "I know, me too" she interrupted. Then just like clockwork, they climaxed at the same time. A mixture of both her and Jack's fluids had flooded her entrance. Then Jack lied back down on the bed next to her while he panted in exhaustion.

He then pulled the covers over top of them, and then he wrapped his arms around her as he cuddled closer to her. "So this is what being married is like? I could get used to it" she said. After hearing what she just said, Jack started to remember something. "That reminds me, since we're married, won't we have to start making some changes? I mean, won't your parents except us to start living together?" he asked. "I haven't thought that far ahead. But I guess it would make sense for us to live together since we're married" she said. "So then, do you want to move in with me?" After he said that, he could see the look of shock on her face. He figured that maybe it was because he was just moving too fast for her. "That is, if you want to. I know that last week your life was in your own hands; and now you got married just so you would be allowed to stay here. So I just want you to know that I'm not forcing you into anything. I only offered because I thought that it would make things a little easier."

"You'd really go through all this just for me, wouldn't you?" she murmured. "Yeah, I thought that was implied" he said with a smile. Then Miko took his hand in hers and said. "Okay, let's do it." "Really?" Jack asked. "Yeah, let's move in together" she said. Jack was so happy in that moment, that he actually planted a passionate kiss on Miko's lips, right then and there. When they broke apart, Jack nestled his head against the crook of her neck and said "I love you Miko." Jack had never lied to Miko; she had herd him say that before. But only after he said it now; without an audience, did she truly know just how much he really loved her. He said it willingly and open heartedly. And looking back, she figured that everything he said during the ceremony must have been true. He didn't only do it so that she could stay, he did it because he loved her. "I love you too" she said before kissing his head and falling asleep.

* * *

Word of Miko's marriage had spread quickly through the halls of school. She hadn't been been married a couple of days, and it already felt like it was common knowledge to everyone. One day someone caught her staring at her ring in wonder, and they were able to piece it together from that. A lot of students asked her questions like, who she was married to, what was it like to be married, and if her and her husband had done the deed yet. She said that she was married to Jack Darby, who was a very nice guy, who was always doing sweet things for her, and always tried to make her happy. She also said that he was very gentle towards her, especially in the bedroom, she said that last part with a small giggle. She was the only student at the whole school to be married. And pretty soon, all the other girls at school wished that when they got married, that they would have a husband just like Jack. Miko had pretty much become a celebrity around school; but the only thing that mattered to her was what she meant to Jack, and what he meant to her.

Later that day, Jack and his mom were helping Miko move her stuff into his apartment. When Jack went to go get the rest of her things, June took this chance to have a talk with Miko. "So how's married life treating you so far?" "Pretty good actually, Jack's been very caring and understanding" Miko said. "Yeah, that sounds like my son. Look Miko, Jack committed a crime for you, because he knows that green card marriages are against the law. So for me that begs the question, what wouldn't he do for you? Now I don't know what the plan is, weather you two want to give being married a shot, or if this is just a show that you're putting on until your parents leave. But no matter what happens I want you to promise me something; if you and Jack want to stay together, fine, but if not then please don't hurt him." "I would never do anything to hurt Jack, because believe it or not, I think I'm starting to fall in love with him. So you have nothing to worry about" Miko said. "Good, then I wish you both the best of luck" June said to her new daughter in law.

When June left, the married couple knew at that moment that they wanted to be more comfortable. They had chosen to make love for the second time, only now Jack had let Miko be on top this time. Miko rode Jack like a cowgirl, and she loved every minute of it. She could feel his dick throb inside her every time she bucked her hips. And in those moments she felt a very strong sense of bliss. The only time she spoke was when she chose to tell Jack how much she enjoyed this experience. "Oh...Jack...this feels so amazing" she said barely able to contain herself. "I know Miko...and I'm really glad that I get to share this with you" he said in between grunts. Miko could feel her end slowly approaching and said "Jack, I'm going to CUM!" "Me too, HOLD ON!" he shouted the last part. Within the next half a minute they both came and started panting in exhaustion. Miko collapsed on Jack's chest with his arms wrapped firmly around her. "I love being married" she said in delight. "And I love you" Jack said as he kissed her cheek. Then Miko felt so content that she passed out and fell right to sleep.

* * *

It had been a few days since Jack and Miko moved in together, and Miko was currently back in school. She had been feeling weird all day; her stomach felt woozy, her boobs were starting to hurt, and she did start to feel dizzy on occasion. The teacher sent her to the nurse and once Miko told her what her symptoms were, the nurse got a hunch on what the problem might be. Her theory was all but confirmed when she saw Miko vomit into her wast basket; when Miko was finished the nurse began to have a talk with her. "Miko, your married right, I mean that's what everyone around here's been talking about, so you do have a husband right?" the nurse asked. "Yes" was all Miko said. "And am I correct in assuming that you two have already had sex?" "Yes, why?" Miko inquired. "Because I'm not sure but based on everything you've told me I think I know what's wrong with you. Congratulations Miko, your pregnant; but like I said I'm not 100% sure so you might want to go and have a doctor check that out for you." After Miko herd that, she went into full blown panic mode. When she finally calmed down, she decided to go see June at the hospital after school. She remembered that the nurse said that she wasn't entirely sure; so she thought that June could positively tell her weather she was pregnant or not.

When Miko got to the hospital, she found June and asked her if she could give her a pregnancy test. June was surprised by this but ultimately gave Miko the test that she wanted. The test came back as positive, which made Miko a little worried. She knew that she wanted to be a mother one day; but she was still kinda young for that right now, honestly she still thought that she would have more time to do what she wanted to do with her life before she had a kid. Miko voiced her concerns to June and also asked her what she thought that Jack would have to say about all of this. June told Miko exactly what she knew that Jack would do in this situation. She told her that Jack, being the kind person that he is, would accept this news with open arms. She said that he would be so happy that he would hug her and never want to let go. And to Miko's unsurprise, she was right.

Miko came home with the intent of telling Jack the big news. But when she got there, Jack told her that he had a surprise for her and that she should close her eyes and come with him. When she opened her eyes again, she could see a black super bike sitting there in the driveway. Miko instantly recognised the motorcycle. "Isn't that the bike that you've been fixing up?" she asked. "Not anymore, I finished it. And now it's yours; all you have to do now is tell me what color you want it. Think of it as a late wedding present" he said as he handed her the keys. Miko was so touched by his gesture that she didn't even know what to say. She thought that Jack was rebuilding it for himself; but then he explained that originally he was, but then thought that it would be so much better to just do something nice for her, so he gave it to her. To him that was just one of the ways that he could show her how much he loved her. "Thank you Jack, really, but I can't accept this, not right now" she said as she gave him back the keys. "Why not?" he asked. "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about; Jack, I'm pregnant. I just found out today." Then Jack's face lit up with excitement, right before he rushed over to Miko and hugged her with all of his might. Miko wrapped her arms around him and returned his hug; she never thought that she would meet someone who loved her so very much. But then she realized that's what makes Jack Darby so likeable; his sense of responsibility and decency, his ability to do the right thing, and especially his commitment to the people he loves. "I love you" he said. "I know, I love you too" she said back.

some time later, Jack was settling into the idea of becoming a father. He knew that Miko only had a month and a half left of school, so he decided to use that time wisely and be there for Miko at every step of the way. He was there for her when she got an ultrasound, it was still too early to tell the sex of their child but they made a deal that if it was a boy that Jack would get to name him, but if it was a girl then Miko would name her. Jack took being a parent in strides, he even made a nursery for their upcoming child. It was an adjustment for Miko though, especially at school. When people found out that she was pregnant; some things had to be changed, she couldn't do some of the exercises in gym class anymore, for risk of hurting the baby, and every once in a while her morning sickness would return. Plus a lot of the other students were asking her what it was like to be pregnant. She told them that it was both good and bad. Bad because of the morning sickness, her weird cravings, and the other occasional side effects of being pregnant. And good because of the thought that there was a life growing inside of her, and because of how sweet and loving her husband was being to her. That last part made all the other girls in class jealous to know that Miko had such a kind and devoted husband.

* * *

A little after a month Miko was finally ready to graduate from high school; and Jack was scrambling to get there on time. He finished fixing up one last car before turning to one of his employees and said "Hey could you close up the shop for me today. I promised my pregnant wife that I would come and see her graduate; I can't believe I just said that" Jack said as he realized how weird it would be for your wife to have to graduate high school, especially if she's already pregnant. "Sure thing, go on ahead, I'll close up" the employee said. "Thanks" Jack said before cleaning himself up and heading out.

Everyone showed up for Miko's graduation; June, Fowler, Raf, her host parents, even her real parents were there. They told Miko that after the ceremony was over that they had to go back to Japan. Miko was a little self conscious; she had only been pregnant for about a month, and already her stomach was starting to develop a little bulge. Every time that she asked Jack if he thought that she was fat, he would simply tell her no, and then he would tell her that she wasn't fat, she was just bringing a new life into this world. That did make her feel a little better; but she was still glad that no one could see her stomach underneath her graduation gown. "Where is he, you'd think that he'd want to be here for his own wife's graduation?" Mr. Nakadai asked. "He said he'll be here so he'll be here, have a little faith" June said. Just then Jack pulled up, found his mom and asked "Did I make it or am I too late?" "No, you're just in time, she's about to go up soon" June said. Soon after that Miko was called up to the stage and accepted her diploma. The ceremony concluded with everyone throwing their hats into the air; then Miko went to go be with her family. Before her parents left for the airport, her dad said "Now Jack, I trust that you'll look after our daughter while we're gone?" "Always" was Jack's only answer. After that was settled her parents left; then Jack turned to his wife while hugging her from behind and said "Let's go home." And with that the happy couple and everyone else returned to their homes.

 **Insert: That's when I love you by Phil Vassar**

 **When I hear you stop and laugh out loud**

 **When you're fallin' fast asleep**

 **When you're in the middle of a crowd**

 **When you're lyin' close to me**

 **When I hear you softly say my name**

 **When you're high and when you're low**

 **When you don't need me to explain**

 **'Cause you already know**

 **When you smile that way**

 **I know, every night and day**

As the months went by; Miko continued to experience the struggles of pregnancy. But thankfully, Jack was always right by her side when she needed him. He always kept his phone fully charged and with him at all times, just in case Miko needed anything. There were times when Jack would come home, where Miko would let him feel the baby's kicking. And then when they would go to sleep, Jack would always cuddle Miko to be closer to her and then he would tell her that he loves her. They had to deal with a few pregnancy scares, and some of Miko's mood swings. But other than that, things were going quite smoothly.

 **That's when I love you, when I need you**

 **When I care about you**

 **That's when I know without a doubt**

 **That I can't live without you**

 **Every day I find another reason**

 **Every season we go through**

 **And every little thing you do**

 **That's when I love you**

* * *

 **When you're drivin' in your car**

 **When you dance and sing to the radio**

 **When you're walkin' underneath the stars**

 **Anywhere and everywhere you go**

 **When you're dressed up or you're dressed down**

 **When you're talkin' on the phone**

 **With a million people all around**

 **Or when you're all alone**

 **When you're near, or you're far**

 **You're in my heart no matter where you are**

One day when Jack came home, Miko could see the signature grin on his face. "What?" Miko said as Jack walked over to her. He held out his hand and said "I just wanted to dance with my wife." Miko was surprised by this but decided to just go with it; so she took Jack's hand and they both started slow dancing in their apartment. They were having fun until Miko felt a sudden and sharp pain in her gut, followed by some water dripping down her legs. "Jack, I think my water just broke." "Really, ok lets get you to the car and then I'll call mom" Jack said. The ride to the hospital was a short one; and when they got there Jack and June helped Miko to an operating table and prepared her for delivery. Jack was even allowed to be in the delivery room with his wife, thanks to in no small part to June. After some time of telling Miko to push, and a butt load of pain, their baby was finally born. "Congratulations, it's a girl" June said as she cut the cord and handed her to Miko. When Jack and Miko saw their daughter for the first time; they couldn't of been more happy than they were right now. When he herd his daughter cry for the first time; it reminded him of the agreement that he made with Miko. So as promised, he let Miko name their daughter, and as luck would have it she chose a Japanese name. She called her Kibo Unmei Darby. Jack thought that it was an unusual name, but he went along with it because he knew that it would make Miko happy.

 **That's when I love you, when I need you**

 **When I care about you**

 **That's when I know without a doubt**

 **That I can't live without you**

 **Every day I find another reason**

 **Every season we go through**

 **And every little thing you do**

 **That's when I love you**

* * *

 **When you smile that way**

 **I know, every night and day**

 **Time skip 5 years later**

As the years went by, things began to change for Jack and the people he loved. June and Fowler had gotten married and moved in together. She also left Jack the house; so he would have more room to raise his family in. Raf was in college now and well on his way to becoming the scientist he always wanted to be; he already had a job as a lab assistant. Miko became a rock star just like she wanted, she even came up with a new song that showcased her and Jack's undying love for each other. Jack was so proud of her, and he made sure to come to every concert. However, the biggest change for Jack and Miko was the birth of their second child. It was a boy and as per agreement, Jack got to name him. He called him Robert James Darby.

 **That's when I love you, when I need you**

 **When I care about you**

 **That's when I know without a doubt**

 **That I can't live without you**

 **Every day I find another reason**

 **Every season we go through**

 **And every little thing you do**

 **That's when I love you**

Their daughter was five years old and their son was born one year after her, which made him four years old. Every birthday and Christmas was spent with their parents, with occasional visits to or from their grand parents. Sometimes Jack and his family would fly to Japan to see Miko's parents for the holidays, and sometimes her parents would come to Jasper to be with them. But grand ma June and her husband always visited on the holidays; and sometimes Raf would even show up for things like Thanksgiving and Christmas. Then one day Jack and Miko's kids asked how they met. "We were friends in high school" Jack said. "More like best friends" Miko corrected. "But how did you end up together?" their daughter asked. Jack smiled and said "Well it all started six years ago." By the time Jack finished the story, their kids were fast asleep on their bed, with their parents laying next to them. Jack cuddled Miko from behind and said "I love you, all of you." while kissing her on the back of her head. "I know, we love you too" Miko shot back. "You know, since the kids have occupied our bed, what do you say that you and I go to the couch for some adult time" Jack asked. "You took the words right out of my mouth" Miko said. They both made sure that their children were covered up and then went downstairs to repeat the same event that brought their children into this world.

 **That's when I love you, when I need you**

 **When I care about you**

 **That's when I know without a doubt**

 **That I can't live without you**

 **Every day I find another reason**

 **Every season we go through**

 **And every little thing you do**

 **That's when I love you**

* * *

 **That's when I love you**

 **End: That's when I love you**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AN: A couple of things, first I'm sorry if I broke any rules. I'm sorry if some of the people are out of character; but I did want to make this story all lovey dovey, I'm a hopeless romantic. I don't own Transformers or That's when I love you, that honor belongs to Hasbro and Phil Vassar respectively. Kibo means hope in Japanese and Unmei means destiny in Japanese, a bit childish I know but I wanted names that ment something in a sort of cosmic way. Also, since this was my first M rated story, I didn't really want to use any foul language but it's rated M because I wanted to go heavy with the romance. So if you liked it, great, but if not then don't be mean. STAY AWESOME!**


End file.
